


Sword-Spirit

by taichara



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: In London, Aya receives something he never expected.





	Sword-Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



He hadn't expected it to hurt like this, having his own blade in his hands again.

London was like a different life entirely; New York, a buffer between the two. Distance. A chance -- as close as someone like him could hope for, pray for -- to begin again.

Then a ghost pressed another ghost's memento mori into his hands.

He was surprised they hadn't shook as he'd accepted. Or, maybe not; he'd earned that impassive mask.

And -- was there another message lurking beneath? Or was that foolishness?

In the darkness Aya pressed Shion's flat to his lips, and had no answer.


End file.
